A Welcome Return 2, the Return of the Demons
by ShaD.23
Summary: One-shot. Sequel to 'A Welcome Return.' Naraku's back. Ranma must become InuYasha once more to save Japan. But this time he needs help.


**A Welcome Return 2: Naraku's Revenge**

**What up? It's been a real long time, huh? Time for the sequel to 'Welcome Return.' We left off with InuYasha defeating Naraku and turning back into Ranma. But then, it happened. The Sage returned and told Ranma it was time once again. So now, Ranma must become InuYasha again to defend all of Japan. But it won't be anywhere near as easy this time. Let's begin.**

**Ranma was lying on the deck of the Tendo house. Just then, the old Sage came to Ranma's side.**

"**InuYasha"he breathed "It's time."**

"**Awright then."Ranma said, getting up. He pulled the Tetsusaiga from its sheathe. He began to shimmer and then transformed into InuYasha.**

"**Let's go."he said. The two ran off. Akane looked out the window. She could see the old Sage, and knew something must be happening. She ran off to join them them.**

"**Sage. What are you doing here?"she asked quickly, running with them.**

"**Naraku has returned. It is best if you stay home where it is safe, young Akane."**

"**NO! I won't sit by this time."she called.**

"**Naraku is stronger this time."th Sage warned. "Much stronger."**

"**Then we're gonna need some people who can fight."InuYasha cut in. They ran past the Cat Cafe.**

"**Shampoo!"InuYasha called. "Come with us!"**

"**Shampoo hear Ranma voice. Ranma need Shampoo help?"**

**Shampoo jumped out of the Cat Cafe and onto her bicycle and rode after the three.**

"**Girl, were is Ranma?"she asked Akane.**

"**It's me."InuYasha called back. "I know it doesn't look too much like me, but it's me. We need you!"**

**Shampoo said nothing, but continued to ride with them. Just then, someone jumped out from the shadows. It was Ryoga.**

"**Ranma!"he thundered. "We shall settle our score now!"**

"**Shaddup an' follow us!"InuYasha spat. "We've got a crisis!"**

"**Do tell."**

"**InuYasha!"the Sage protested. "Naraku will undoubtedly use your allies presence against you. You must tell them to leave!"**

"**They can fight!"he called back. "Ryoga's strong, Shampoo's strong, and Akane's stronger than both of them."**

"**Truly?"**

"**She's a macho chick, 'course she is!"**

**Akane felt her anger boil. She remembered about the enchanted beads the InuYasha wore.**

"**SIT BOY!"she thundered. No sooner did she say this did InuYasha crash into the ground. They each ran over him.**

"**Nnnng... Don't leave me!"he called. He jumped up and began to catch up to them. They ran for the remainder of the day and finally came to a lake. Standing there before the lake was the demon. NARAKU.**

**They came to a stop.**

"**What's up, Naraku?"InuYasha called.**

"**Ah, yes. The half-demon."he said calmly.**

"**Shaddup!"InuYasha thundered. "What are you doing alive. I killed you last month, didn't I?"**

"**True. You did defeat me again. Yet"Naraku went on, turning to face them "I was fortunate enough to have found a piece of the Shikon Jewel before my unfortunate demise. I need only a shard to stay alive. Now I have found where the rest of the shards are hidden. They are mine, now."**

**Naraku floated gracefully into the air, then splashed into the lake. The four readied themselves.**

**What the Hell is a Shikon Jewel?"InuYasha asked the Sage.**

"**The Jewel of Four Souls."he explained. "It has the ability to grant a demon, or half-demon unheard of powers. There aren't any demons or half-demons anymore. The demon blood in the few people who are descended from demons or half-demons is far too little to use the Shikon Jewel. If what Naraku says is true, then we are in a most serious situation. You truly will need so help this time, InuYasha."**

"**I told you they'd be able to help."InuYasha said smuggly.**

"**No"the Sage said, shaking his head. "Not even they will be able to help."**

"**Yer' not making any sense, man."InuYasha said.**

"**They must take one of these." The Sage said, holding up a beautiful box with designs on it. He opened it to reveal many small, glistening, multi-colored orbs.**

"**Wow. What are they?"**

"**They are the souls of powerful demons."the Sage explained "You must each take one to assume the form of a powerful demon."**

"**I think I'll pass."Ryoga said quickly.**

"**Shampoo no demon."**

"**Will we be stuck demons?"Akane asked nervously.**

"**Ofcourse not."the Sage said quickly. "Please take one."**

**Ryoga and Shampoo took one and watched InuYasha ready himself for action. The lake slowly began to bubble.**

"**I shall return."the Sage said, turning quickly.**

"**Where are you goin'?"InuYasha called.**

"**I feel we must find more who can fight."he called back to InuYasha. He ran off at once. The four stared in disbelief.**

"**Dammit!"InuYasha spat "Looks like we'll have to do this on our own."**

**A huge spider with a large Naraku protruding out of his back comes out of the water.**

"**Oh, damn."InuYasha said quickly The spider screeched loudly at them.**

"**It's time for you all to die."Naraku said, an evil smile spreading across his face.**

"**I don't think so!"InuYasha called, jumping at the spider and swinging the Tetsusaiga. No mark.**

"**There is nothing you can do now, InuYasha."Naraku laughed.**

"**Really? I can keep trying. I haven't even warmed up yet!"**

"**You are far too foolhardy. Die!"**

**The spider chomped at InuYasha. He leapt quickly out of the way just in time. InuYasha swung again. This time, he paid close enough attention to realize the Tetsusaiga didn't even touch the spider. There was some kind of barrier.**

"**Dammit."he growled "WHAT AM I 'SPOSED TO DO!?"**

**The Tetsusaiga then glowed red. InuYasha looked at it as Naraku's smile faded a little.**

"**What's the matter? Has your blade gotten angry as well?"Naraku taunting him.**

"**Don't be stupid!"InuYasha said with a grin. "I know what this means... I guess..."he thought to himself.**

"**You do, eh? Well then, show me!"Naraku laughed.**

**He lunged again. InuYasha swung the Tetsusaiga, calling out "WINDSCAR!" A bolt flew from the sword and hits Naraku. A look of mild fear quickly took the place of his wicked smile as what look like the shards of glass were falling around him. InuYasha looked at his sword. It wasn't glowing red anymore. He still didn't know what it meant, or all the powers of InuYasha for that matter. He was still Ranma inside, after all. Naraku rose up high. He was grinning again.**

"**Well, it seems you haven't forgotten all your techniques, InuYasha."he said, ready for more. "You still know how to disperse barriers. And I was worried this battle would be boring."he taunted. The spider head began to spit venom at InuYasha, who dodged each blow. Just then, a quick blast knocked InuYasha into the lake. Girl InuYasha came out, violently shaking her head, her wet, glistening blue hair draping down her kimono.**

"**This could be bad."she thought to herself. Ryoga turned to Shampoo.**

"**Think he needs help now?"he asked. Shampoo nodded. The both held their sphere's tightly, and began to glow. Meanwhile, InuYasha was having some trouble with the spider. It continued to chomp at her. It knocked her off balance and reared back for a final lunge. Just then, a streak shot in between the two and shot into the side of the spider. It stumbled over. InuYasha looked at the person who was the streak. It was Ryoga, it looked like, but he was wearing clothes which looked like they were made of wolf skins and his ears were pointed.**

"**R-Ryoga?"**

"**Sorry, my name is Koga, of the wolf demons."he said proudly in a deeper voice that wasn't Ryoga's.**

**The spider got up and began to crawl toward them. Just then, deep cuts appeared in it's front legs. InuYasha and Koga could see them for some reason. Long strings all around the lake. Someone in a revealing black dress, with long black hair that looked a lot like Shampoo's stood on a string.**

"**Um... Hi Shampoo."InuYasha said nervously.**

"**Name not Shampoo. Is Yura, of Demon hair."she said with a smile with Shampoo's voice.**

"**Awright then, Naraku! Let's see you tangle with all of us."InuYasha called out.**

"**Fools. Just because you have the powers of demons"Naraku thundered "doesn't mean you can fight with one. You are all still weak mortals."**

"**Then try us, then!"Koga called to him. Just then, the Sage came back with Soun, Genma, and Ukyo. They each stared at the giant spider. The Sage stepped forth.**

"**Naraku!"he called, brandishing his long staff. "Return to whence you came! This is your last chance."**

"**And elderly mortal commanding an all powerful demon?"Naraku said with a wicked smile. "Such courage."**

**The spider body detached from Naraku, a few demons crawling from the hole where Naraku had been attached. The hole sealed quickly and the Spider charged after the others, the demons close behind. Naraku wore vibrantly colored kimono underneath, long roots growing out of the bottom. He begins to smash them at the demons. They leap and jump out of the way of the thrashing roots as the spider and demons came upon the Sage, Soun, Genma and Ukyo. The Sage tossed a huge boomerang to Ukyo, who lifted it easily.**

"**What's this? It's heavy."she asked.**

"**It was the weapon of a legendary demon slayer."he called to her as he, Soun and Genma began to fight off the demons. "Use it well."**

"**O-Okay..."she said, a little confused. She quickly threw it at the spider. It flew oddly well at the creature, knocking it down. The Hiraikotsu flew back and Ukyo caught it easily.**

"**That was interesting."she said quickly.**

"**Indeed."the Sage called, easily striking down one of the demons. "It will serve you much more than it could ever serve me, Ukyo. Use it well."**

"**O-Okay, then..."Ukyo said again. Just then, the spider got back up.**

"**Well, this thing keeps comin'!"she said with a glare. She tossed the Hiraikotsu down and pulled out her giant spatula. The spider spits venom at her, which she blocks with her spatula.**

"**Come an' get me!"she called. She ran around the spider with the Hiraikotsu, clearly trying to hit it from behind. But when she got behind it, a pour opens up and she was sprayed with web. She started quickly trying to get out, her skin burning.**

"**I think-nnnnng-this stuff-ow-is venomous, too."she said straining. Akane turned to the Sage. He was still fighting off the demons. She charged, leapt and kicked down one he was fighting. He stared at her.**

"**Sage, give me one of those souls. I need to save Ukyo."she pleaded.**

"**Very well."he said calmly. "Might I suggest this one?" He said, giving her a shiny, gold one. She held it tightly and begins to glow. Meanwhile, Ukyo was trying to cut her way out of the web with the Hiraikotsu when the spider comes to her.**

"**I'm in trouble."she said quickly. The spider shot its head at her. Just then, a burst of blue fire blocked the spider from Ukyo. A small demon jumped in between them. Was it Akane? It had Akane's head, but a small body, dressed in a blue kimono with a fluffy fox tail.**

"**A-Akane?"Ukyo stuttered.**

"**Call me Shippane."the demon said proudly in Akane's voice. She used her Fox Fire on the webs. Ukyo freed herself and patted out a few fires on her clothes. Shippane quickly blushed.**

"**Eh, heh, heh. Still practicing."**

"**Well, help me take this thing down, you squirrel demon."Ukyo said, leaping off to the giant spider.**

"**I'm a fox demon!"Shippane called. They both jumped on top of the spider and it begins to flail around. Ukyo quickly threw the Hiraikotsu.**

"**You think you can hit that?"she asked smirking.**

"**I could try."returning the smile. She watched the boomerang fly in an arc. As it curved back toward the spider, Shippane cast Fox Fire again. The Hiraikotsu caught fire and flew at the spider, shooting strait through it. The spider rived for a few moments as it caught fire, but then it collapsed motionless. Ukyo and Shippane cheered.**

"**Awright!"Shippane called.**

"**Now, let's help Ran-chan finish off that guy!"Ukyo said. The two charged for Naraku. The Sage saw this, struck down the demon he was facing, and ran to join them.**

"**Fools, all of you!"Naraku thundered. "Do you really believe you can destroy me? I posses the Shikon Jewel. My powers are limitless."**

"**Do I give a damn?"InuYasha called.**

"**Pitiful mortal."Naraku glared. "Your death shall be first."**

**The roots shoot out at InuYasha, smashing her away. The others continued to fight, InuYasha watching as each of them were knocked away aswell.**

"**Far too easy."Naraku smirked. "I shall kill you all, but first, InuYasha will go."**

"**Damn you!"InuYasha spat, charging at Naraku, Naraku flying toward InuYasha aswell. Just then, a beam of light hit the demon, sending Naraku flying. InuYasha looked at the Sage who is holding his staff at Naraku.**

"**Leave, demon! Or you shall die!"**

"**Fool of a Sage."Naraku growled. He sent a root at the Sage, leaving deep cut is made. The Sage knelt.**

"**SAGE!"InuYasha screeched.**

"**InuYasha"the Sage began, looking up at InuYasha. "Take what's left of my power. Please."**

**He sent a stream of energy to InuYasha. InuYasha instantly feels energized, but more than that, she also saw all her memories return. Kikyo, the village, Onigumo, Kaede, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kagome. She could also see all her attacks she had used many times. She turned to Naraku and lifted the Tetsusaiga. It becomes jagged and crystal-like.**

"**I remember all my moves now, Naraku!"she called. "Take this! ADAMENT BARAGE!"**

**Needle sharp pieces flew off the Tetsusaiga and sliced into Naraku. He floated there growling, then flew off. He turns and fires a beam of darkness at InuYasha.**

"**C'mon."InuYasha called"_BACKLASH WAVE!!!_"**

**InuYasha swung the blade down as the beam came close sending it back and blowing Naraku apart. A pink flash of light filled the sky. The Shikon Jewel has been shattered once more. Naraku's head flew quickly to safety. The shockwave of the shattering jewel began to cause chaos around them all. The lake splashed about. Everyone was doused in water. The box of souls the sage had is shattered. Finally, the chaos stops. InuYasha and the others ran over to the Sage. He was clearly dying.**

"**Sage..."InuYasha began, tears welling up in her eyes. "You cannot die. Not yet. We need you."**

"**InuYasha..."he uttered. "The souls have escaped. This land will be overrun with demons once more. It will be your ultimate challenge. You each must learn the power of not only the souls I have given you, but your souls aswell, and reassemble the Shikon Jewel. Only you can. I entrust you all. Farewell..."**

**The Sage died in InuYasha's arms, everybody silently standing with her.**

**Epilogue**

**Akane is chasing Ranma about the school grounds. A blast can be heard in the city.**

"**That can't be good."Ranma calls. "Let's go Akane!"**

"**Right!"she calls back. Ranma takes the Tetsusaiga from behind a tree, and Akane takes out her sphere. They both transform.**

"**Let's get the others and go!"InuYasha calls.**

"**Right!"Shippane calls back. They both take off, to defend present Japan from the demons.**

**Hey there. Hope you liked part two. I know you will probably be a little shocked to here this, but this is the start of the fanfiction series that I will be making. Another thing that might shock you is I want YOU to make Fan fics of the series. Needless to say, this is not a real series. Just a cool string of Fan fics. Just don't make one of anyone dying, one of them finishing Naraku, or one of them getting all the Jewel shards or something really big and/or important. I'll take care of that. Peace. I'm counting on you.**


End file.
